Pas de doute
by ItiMoonBlack
Summary: O.S cadeau, Joyeux anniversaire Lwella!// Pas de doute, pour savoir si l'on aime quelque chose, il faut y gouter ... //.Yaoi.// What esle?//


**Attention post Poudlard donc SPOILERS...**

Bonjour!

Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour un anniversaire!

Lwella, Happy Birthday! Gros poutous ma Lwel-chan!

Un Immense Merci à celle qui m'a énormément aidé de par ses corrections, conseils, idées : Lirius! (Gros bizous Liri!)

C'est un M léger. Le genre : Yaoi.

Et tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre grande gourou J.K. Rowling. Gloire à elle. Cette histoire est de moi.

Merci à Elodie57, qui m'a permise de rectifier une erreur suite à une étourdie de ma part lors d'une relecture en mélangeant deux textes...

* * *

Pas de doute, si les murs avaient des oreilles, ils auraient été choqués par les murmures, les soupirs, les cris, les plaintes, les gémissements qui venaient du lit. Lit qui bougeait et grinçait au rythme fougueux de va-et-vient rapides. Il tapait contre le mur, faisant trembler le tableau qui y était accroché, ainsi que les bibelots posés sur la table de chevet.

Pas de doute, si l'appartement avait eu des joues, elles seraient aussi blanches qu'un coquelicot, embarrassé comme un parent peut l'être en surprenant son enfant, qui n'en est plus un. Il aurait été gêné, se sentant de trop face à cet acte si passionné, témoin du don le plus intime qui soit.

Pas de doute, si le plafond avait des yeux, il aurait été hypnotisé par le jeune homme mince, au corps svelte, dont les muscles se contractaient à chaque mouvement. Sa peau blanche, comme l'Edelweiss, et mouchetée de tâches de rousseur, était recouverte d'un fin duvet auburn où s'accrochaient de fines et chaudes gouttelettes de sueur. Son dos, ses hanches et ses fesses étaient aussi, par endroit, marqués de traces rouges faites par de fines mains qui avaient agrippé cette peau. Décoiffés par ces mêmes mains, ses longs cheveux - raison d'une constante guerre avec sa mère - sortaient à moitié de l'attache qui les retenait habituellement.

Pas de doute, si la pièce avait pu, elle aurait été touchée par le souci que se faisait le plus vieux. Prévenant, cet homme avait, malgré son insoutenable excitation, glissé très lentement en son jeune amant et n'avait plus bougé, retenant difficilement son envie de se laisser aller. Se contentant de savourer la sensation fabuleuse d'être emprisonné ainsi, d'être là, avec lui, en lui. Et de sentir son sexe ferme contre son ventre, ses mains sur sa peau nu et ses lèvres qui jouaient avec son piercing, suçotaient la fragile, sensible et très réceptive chair de son oreille, puis qui la mordillaient, enivrant ses reins de frissons.

Pas de doute, si elle était vivante, la chambre aurait vibré d'excitation. Car rapidement l'autre corps sous le plus vieux remua ostensiblement, l'incitant à bouger. Il ne put alors se contenir plus longtemps et, avec un peu d'hésitation, suivit le plus jeune dans ses ondulations, qui les firent chanter et leur procurèrent un violent plaisir. Et quand ce jeune téméraire l'invita, énergiquement, à lui offrir plus, encore plus, il l'embrassa furieusement, et donna de puissants et vertigineux coups de rein, qui furent accueillit par de chaleureux et stimulants soupirs.

Pas de doute, si un sort de silence n'avait pas été lancé, la voisine, pourtant aussi prude qu'Aphrodite, aurait été effarouchée en entendant les gémissements de plaisir de l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier était plus petit que son aîné, le teint plus mat, ambré, et possédait des cheveux noirs. Certaines mèches étaient désordonnées, d'autres aplaties par la chaleur de cette étreinte fiévreuse. Ses beaux yeux verts tentaient, malgré le plaisir qui lui faisait perdre pied, de rester ouverts, ne voulant ôter son regard du visage crispé de son amant qui, soudain, s'abandonna en lui. Son corps désormais désuni à celui de son aîné, il le suivit sans embarras, lorsque ce dernier le caressa habilement.

Pas de doute, si un ami ou un membre de la famille avait débarqué dans l'appartement, il aurait été jaloux ! Jaloux, car cela faisait plus de trois ans, depuis la mort de Sirius, qu'il peinait pour apercevoir une telle insouciance dans ces yeux. Mais aussi heureux ! Heureux de voir ce sourire éblouissant et cette allégresse dans ces deux émeraudes ternies depuis si longtemps par l'amertume, la tristesse et la culpabilité.

Pas de doute, pour certains, ce qui venait de se passer entre ses draps était un véritable pêché. Une chose abominable, intolérable ! Une pratique qu'ils auraient indubitablement condamnée pour sa soi-disant perversité, son soi-disant anormalité, son soi-disant immoralité.  
Pour d'autres, ce fut juste un moment érotique, brutal, enragé, sauvage, voire même légèrement rudimentaire.  
Cependant, une partie de la population n'y aurait pas seulement vu un acte sexuel mais aussi une scène d'amour, un don de soi. Ils auraient ressenti, encore mieux que les amants eux-mêmes, l'affection qui se dégageait des baisers et des caresses.

Pas de doute, si une personne seule, manquant de tendresse, était là, elle aurait envié les deux amants allongés côte à côte. Elle aurait envié le geste possessif du roux qui avait passé un bras sous la taille du brun, l'enveloppant ainsi contre lui. Elle aurait envié les regards emplis de tendresse qu'ils se lançaient timidement, quelque peu gênés, confus et amusés.

OooOooO

Harry, allongé sur le ventre, respirait bruyamment, le visage en partie enfoui dans l'un des oreillers. Bill, lui, étendu sur le dos, un bras soutenant sa tête, sentit la fatigue, qu'il avait accumulée pendant deux jours, l'envahir brusquement. La potion que sa mère lui avait transmise n'y était pas pour rien. Mais ses effets auraient du être actifs plus tard, dans la soirée…

Harry posa sa joue contre la poitrine de son aîné puis sourit en entendant les battements encore précipités du cœur de Bill. Il soupira de contentement lorsque la main sur son dos se mit à caresser sa peau.

Il releva la tête, en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer son menton trop fortement sur ce torse, pour observer pleinement le visage de son désormais…amant ? Petit ami ? Il n'aimait pas ce terme "petit ami". Bill était tout sauf petit… Il se serait jeté un doloris pour ce raisonnement typiquement Lavandien…

Bill avait les yeux fixés au plafond et, il se demanda si, lui aussi, se posait des questions… Il vit ses yeux se fermer mais sa main continua à le caresser doucement, partant des épaules pour descendre à ses reins. Les doigts retraçaient parfois les courbes de ses fesses, faisant remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale des frissons à mi-chemin entre les chatouilles et le plaisir.

Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que le tableau n'avait pas bien tenu le choc de leur étreinte. Il pendait misérablement en travers du mur. Il contenait un nombre imposant de photos.

Il aperçut Bill, bébé, la bouille recouverte de poudre de cheminette. Il y en avait aussi d'Egypte. Sur l'une d'elles, vêtu de blanc des pieds à la tête, Bill était assis dos à une pyramide, seuls ressortaient ses magnifique yeux bleus. Ils lui firent penser à deux Myosotis alpestris. Fleur dont Neville lui avait récemment 'parlé' et qui signifiait : « Ne m'oublie pas ». Pas de doute, il n'oublierait pas ce moment…

Une datait de Poudlard, cela se voyait à son uniforme qui possédait l'écusson des Préfets. Ses clins d'œil faisaient glousser les filles.

De nombreuses photos comprenaient au moins un membre de sa famille, mais certaines contenaient également ses amis. Et il en vit de lui… Lui à Poudlard, lui au terrier, lui à la coupe du monde de Quidditch… Lui. Il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt ravi de se voir affiché ainsi ! Ça n'avait jamais été le cas chez son oncle, où l'on s'assurait que même son ombre ne gâchait pas les photos…

Il soupira et préféra fermer les yeux lorsqu'il distingua Rémus et Nymphadora au mariage de Bill, heureux, souriants, vivants…

Tant de personnes lui manquaient… Chaque jour passé avec Teddy était un bonheur mais il lui rappelait tellement Tonks et Rémus… Il se rappelait encore le jour où, chez Bill, Rémus lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de Teddy, l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donnée alors et combien cela avait été agréable de recevoir cette affection. Le jour où il avait réussi son premier patronus, également, et la fierté dans le regard de Rémus. Sa grande tendresse l'avait plus touchée que les compliments qu'il avait pu lui faire. Mais aussi de la fois où ils s'étaient disputés, des mots cruels qu'il lui avait dits… De la surprise et l'extrême émotion qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix rauque à la radio « Potterveille ». Puis de son corps, sans vie, reposant près de celui, tout aussi froid, de Nymphadora.

Tonks, elle, lui avait semblé tellement étrange la première fois, encore plus que les Dragons ou les Gobelins qu'il avait rencontrés ! Mais elle dégageait aussi une telle chaleur, une telle douceur, un peu comme Molly. Il était inconcevable pour lui de ne pas l'adorer une fois qu'on la connaissait. Il aimait son coté réjoui, taquin. Surtout lorsqu'elle taquinait Maugrey !

Il retrouvait Teddy en eux mais lorsque ce dernier souriait, c'est à Sirius qu'il pensait… Un rien lui rappelait son parrain…

Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Ce prénom s'accompagnait toujours d'une sensation douloureuse.

Il avait, comme on dit vulgairement, « fait son deuil ». Pour lui, cela voulait juste dire qu'il ne pleurait plus chaque jour et chaque nuit, et qu'il ne souhaitait plus mourir pour le rejoindre. Cela ne signifiait nullement qu'il ne lui manquait pas, qu'il n'avait plus ce poids au cœur, et encore moins qu'il l'avait oublié. Il lui arrivait encore de le pleurer…

Il regrettait tellement de ne pas s'être servi de ce miroir. Il avait passé si peu de temps avec lui… Il se rappelait de la première fois où il l'avait vu : il avait voulu le tuer… Puis de sa proposition d'habiter avec lui et surtout de l'étreinte rapide mais chaleureuse qu'il lui avait donnée au square Grimmaud au pas de la porte… De son regard empli de bienveillance au département des Mystères, quand il lui avait dit être fier de l'homme qu'il était. Il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent sur eux.

Remus lui avait avoué par la suite, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Bill, ce que Sirius désirait lui dire : qu'il l'aimait comme il était et qu'il aurait voulu avoir un fils comme lui. Remus avait ajouté qu'il espérait que son fils lui ressemble. Harry lui avait alors répondu qu'il aurait aimé que Sirius et lui soient ses 'pères'. Ce qui les avait fait rire, de les imaginer tous les deux en papa poule, surtout Sirius…

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser comme ça au passé. » lui murmura Bill.

« Je sais... » Lui répondit Harry, sortant de ses pensées. « Tu disais ? »

« Rien. J'ai senti que tu étais ailleurs, loin de nous… »

« Désolé, c'est les photos… Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Et…ça va aller encore mieux, maintenant… »

Bill lui sourit. Lui aussi irait mieux, maintenant.

« Moi aussi… »

« Pourquoi as-tu attendu tant de temps ? »

« Pour la même raison que toi. J'avais peur. Et surtout peur que ça se passe comme avec Fleur mais… »

« C'est en essayant qu'on sait… » Finit Harry.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus, pas besoin de « je t'aime », du moins pour le moment.

Harry se rapprocha délicatement, malgré l'étreinte fougueuse qu'ils avaient partagée, il se sentait quelque peu gêné que son sexe frotte contre la cuisse de son amant. Quand son visage se tint au-dessus de celui de son aîné, il plongea son regard dans le sien, comme l'ancre dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Bill constata que c'était la deuxième fois qu'Harry le regardait de la sorte aujourd'hui.

Et il réalisa alors à quel point Harry tenait à lui, celui-ci laissait en effet peu de personnes pénétrer ainsi en lui. Il remarqua que ses yeux, auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment pu prêter attention, étaient d'un séduisant vert. Il referma possessivement ses bras sur cette petite taille. Pas qu'il ait peur qu'il s'enfuit, il voulait juste le sentir tout contre lui, à lui, l'espace d'un instant… Il l'avait tant désiré depuis qu'il avait appris à le connaître, depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'apprécier réellement pour lui, et encore d'avantage après _ce_ baiser…

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Merci. » Lui souffla Harry.

Et sur ce, aussi vif que l'éclair, aussi fort que le tonnerre, le brun happa ardemment ses lèvres. L'embrassant avec la passion des premiers baisers… Il l'avait déjà embrassé ainsi, une fois, ce soir_-là_…

Il glissa, tel un serpent, entre ses dents, dans sa bouche, contre sa langue, impatiente de recevoir son hôte. Sa langue fourchue s'appliqua à lui démontrer ses talents linguistiques. A travers ce baiser, en lui, en son sang, en sa chair, il insinuait son venin, un poison mortel, nommé amour, qui le rendrait dépendant.

Encore égaré après ce baiser, Bill cilla plusieurs fois des yeux, il en avait presque le tournis. Il passa ses mains sur le torse d'Harry, un sourire stupide collé aux lèvres, puis replaça ses mains dans le dos d'Harry pour le tenir encore contre lui. Sur Ce corps, qu'il venait de découvrir. Enfin ! Harry était toujours en jean et en T-shirt ou en chemise, laissant trop de place à l'imagination ! Il avait constaté que malgré sa petite taille et sa minceur, Harry avait un corps intéressant. Dans sa hâte, il avait tout de même aperçu une tache de naissance en forme de petit triangle sous le nombril, une cicatrice sur la cuisse gauche. Et qu'il était tout simplement beau.

« Tu ne me demandes pas de quoi je parle ? » Reprit Harry.

« Tu me remerciais pour l'extraordinaire, le fabuleux, le plus incroyable orgasme de ta vie ! » Le taquina t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Bill était réellement doué pour le faire sourire, ce dernier était très apprécié d'ailleurs ! Harry déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule, puis lui mordilla affectueusement le cou.

« Idiot ! » Lui susurra Harry. « C'était en voyant la photo du tournoi des trois sorciers où je suis. Là-haut. Je me suis rappelé que toi et ta mère étiez venus pour moi. Ça m'avait vraiment touché… ». Lui confia-t-il.

Suite à cette révélation personnelle, et n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet, il remonta, suivant un chemin piqué de fines épines rousses, vers les lèvres idiotes pour, cette fois, un simple baiser. Il tenta du moins de l'embrasser : à ce moment là, Bill poussa un grand bâillement. Qu'Harry reproduisit aussitôt.

Il vogua sur ce visage, embrassa les cicatrices, celle sur la tempe et la joue droite, celle sur l'aile du nez coté gauche, puis celle qui partait de son oreille gauche à son menton. Le temps, épaulé de Madame Pomfresh, en avait cicatrisé, adouci et fait disparaître, mais certaines ne partiraient plus. Il n'en restait pas moins attirant aux yeux d'Harry !

Il lova sa tête contre cette nuque, s'étala, tel un chat sur son maître, puis enserra d'une main la peau laiteuse de ce torse. Il glissa l'autre dans les longs cheveux couleur feu qu'il aimait tant, provoquant un soupir de bien-être chez Bill. Là, ils se sentaient bien, tout simplement bien…

Par la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient ouverts, Harry observa le ciel. Dehors, la neige tombait. Il aimait la neige, pour sa couleur, la joie qu'elle répandait chez les jeunes et les moins jeunes, pour sa pureté… Et en ce mois de Janvier, elle recouvrait les toits, les rues, les magasins, les voitures, les enveloppant de douceur.

Sous la fenêtre, il vit un amas de cartons qui subsistait, et ce, certainement depuis l'arrivée de Bill. Ce dernier habitait seul à Londres. Fleur et lui avait divorcé, cela ferait un an dans quelque jours.

Et qu'ils se séparent n'avait vraiment pas surpris Harry… Bill lui avait parlé des problèmes qu'il avait avec Fleur, durant les vacances de Noël qui avait précédé le divorce...

Ils s'étaient aimés, vraiment ! Ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Ils avaient éprouvé de l'amour, de l'admiration, du désir l'un pour l'autre. Puis, les choses changèrent, leurs sentiments évoluèrent… Ils s'étaient mariés trop vite, pensant naïvement qu'une fois l'amour présent, il durait toujours...

Leurs différences eurent tôt fait de les éloigner… ça et… surtout le fait que Bill pensait à quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre de ce divorce ! Il en était même honteusement ravi, car il craquait sur Bill depuis un moment. Au début, il avait une simple admiration pour lui, habillé comme un fan de Rock avec ses bottes en peau de dragon, ses cheveux longs et son piercing à l'oreille. Il avait l'air si cool et il l'était ! Il aimait rire, faire la fête, voler, avait été Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef, et était vraiment sympa. Un modèle…

Au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lorsqu'il l'avait revu, il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre attirance pour lui. Il avait alors ce stupide béguin pour Cho !

Toutefois, après le combat final, durant l'été qui avait précédé sa dernière année à Poudlard, les choses changèrent, évoluèrent…

Cet été là, Harry se rendait tous les jours chez la mère de Tonks, passant beaucoup de temps avec Teddy. Androméda en avait la garde jusqu'à ce qu'Harry obtienne son diplôme. Il avait finalement passé sa septième année avec tous ses amis - du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas morts lors du combat final. Et il avait été dur de faire cette année après le combat qui s'était passé à Poudlard…

Bill aimait beaucoup écouter les conversations sur Teddy - Harry ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était attendrissant quand il parlait de son filleul.

Bill transplanait souvent au Terrier ; il voulait être présent pour sa famille. Un soir, avant de rentrer chez lui, il avait aperçu Harry, seul, dans le jardin. Il le rejoignit. Petit à petit, ils apprécièrent tous deux la facilité avec laquelle ils réussirent à se confier à l'autre.

C'est ainsi que, tard le soir, ils passèrent du temps ensemble. Harry attendait toujours anxieusement sa venue même si, au fil des jours, se retrouver le soir était devenu une habitude.

Bill découvrait en Harry un jeune homme drôle, espiègle, un peu gauche, touchant, rusé. C'était avec empressement qu'il retrouvait Harry. C'était avec amusement qu'il le taquinait. C'était avec de l'admiration, et des frissons qu'il l'observait voler… C'était avec délice qu'il contemplait ce que les habits ne cachaient pas comme les trois grains de beauté de son cou, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains, ses tous petits pieds, ses moues... C'était avec bonheur qu'il écoutait son rire. C'était avec passion qu'il rêvait de lui… Et ses sourires l'ébranlaient toujours quand ils n'étaient que pour lui.

Ils s'aidaient mutuellement, affrontant ensemble le chagrin qui les accablait avec le décès de toutes les personnes qui les avaient quittées. Ils se réconfortaient en discutant de choses futiles, de ce qu'ils aimaient, voulaient, projetaient de faire. Avec passion, Bill lui avait parlé de l'Égypte. Combien les beautés de ce lieu lui manquaient, ils avaient prévu d'y aller ensemble. Il tenait à lui faire partager ses endroits favoris, lui montrer les richesses de ce pays.

Harry l'appréciait et le trouvait très séduisant…! Il n'arrivait plus à le voir comme avant. Du frère de son ami il passa à confident, à ami, puis à un homme attirant et inaccessible… Ses désirs avaient changé… Il essayait d'ignorer tout ça… Cette joie intense quand Bill le rejoignait dans le jardin sous les étoiles. Ces petites chatouilles dans son ventre quand il lui souriait. Son pouls qui s'accélérait quand il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Ou encore cette fascination quand il lui parlait avec animation de ses séjours en Egypte. Et toute cette chaleur qui embrassait son corps, le paralysait lorsque Bill était proche de lui, ou quand il lui posait une main sur l'épaule, le bras. Mais ignorer ces sensations n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Surtout son corps qu'il ne maitrisait absolument pas quand Bill se baladait seulement d'un vêtu d'un short, le corps luisant sous le soleil…

Quand Fleur se tenait au bras de Bill, Harry ressentait toujours une profonde tristesse mais aussi une féroce jalousie. Un mélange détonnant. Et, s'il n'avait pas pris de Philtre de paix - qu'il avait d'ailleurs difficilement acquis -, il aurait été agressif chaque fois qu'elle venait au Terrier…

Au départ, il avait accusé ses hormones, il s'était simplement dit qu'il se cherchait encore. L'homosexualité, évidemment, il en avait entendu parler. Surtout chez « lui », son oncle lui avait expliqué à quel point tout cela était anormal, et qu'il l'était déjà bien assez comme ça, sans en plus être homosexuel ! Il s'était dit que si son oncle trouvait ça hors norme alors c'était qu'en vérité ça ne l'était pas… Mais, son oncle n'était pas le seul à dire cela…

Leur entourage se rendit compte de la complicité qui s'installait entre eux et en furent heureux. Tous deux étaient plus reposés, moins soucieux. Seule une personne sentait qu'il y avait plus… Fleur, elle, savait que lorsque Bill s'absentait le soir, c'était pour retrouver Harry, et elle avait peur de cette amitié… Elle sentait que quelque chose de nouveau, de différent naissait en Bill…

Harry, d'un bond, sortit de sa torpeur. Un chat feulait dans la rue. Nu, il commençait à avoir froid et se dit qu'il ferait bien, malgré le sort que Bill avait lancé après leur étreinte, de prendre une douche avant d'aller chercher Teddy…

Il hésita à la prendre ici ou chez lui. Il n'habitait pas loin avec son filleul au Square Grimmaud. Lorsqu'en juin dernier, il eut terminé sa septième année, il avait choisi le manoir pour toutes ses protections, cet endroit était le lieu le plus sûr pour eux. Le Dumbledore du tableau, à Poudlard, lui avait indiqué comment éliminer les sorts qu'il y avait placés. Et c'était Bill qui était venu l'aider avec tous les sorts ; il était très doué. L'ambiance, cependant, était lourde… Ils repensaient, encore, tous deux, au Noël qui avait précédé…

Harry sentit un chatouillement, comme si une plume caressait son nez, et dut se retenir d'éternuer : Bill s'était endormi, ses bras ne le serraient plus et il ronflait légèrement (mais étant malade, il était pardonnable !). C'était là, la raison de sa venue à l'origine. Madame Weasley l'avait envoyé ici.

Dans la matinée, Harry était passé avec Ted chez Madame Weasley, qui s'occupait de garder des enfants, dont Teddy. Androméda les avait, malheureusement, quitté en Juillet dernier.

Harry ne pouvait garder Teddy la journée, travaillant dans la boutique de livres d'Hermione. Il comptait toujours devenir Auror et, dès septembre prochain, il intégrerait le Ministère. Mais, pour Teddy, il avait voulu être plus présent avec le décès de sa grand-mère, il avait donc pris une année pour lui. Bien que jeune, il avait compris qu'elle n'était plus là… Et il tenait à ce petit bout, il était une de ses plus belles raisons de vivre. Il l'aimait, et son premier « Je t'aime », c'est à Teddy qu'il l'avait murmuré. Il avait déjà hâte de lui apprendre à voler… Bill lui avait dit qu'il avait hâte de l'emmener faire un tour de tapis volant en Egypte.

Il occupait son temps là-bas, à étudier le fonctionnement du ministère, des Aurors. Il désirait changer tout ça… ! Le Choixpeau n'avait pas eu tort quand il avait dit qu'Harry était ambitieux !  
De plus, sa présence offrait du monde à Hermione qui en avait besoin pour faire connaître son établissement ! Et quoi de mieux que le survivant… Après tout, c'était lui qui avait offert cette boutique à Hermione lors de son dernier anniversaire !

Elle employait cinq autres personnes, car, bien sur, elle travaillait aussi au Ministère ! Tout comme Ron. Il y a peu, la nouvelle était tombée : elle était enceinte. Ron était ravi, bien qu'un peu effrayé. Les parents d'Hermione, qui avaient été quelque peu choqués d'apprendre ce qu'Hermione avait fait à leur mémoire, lui avait pardonnée après que Ron ait mis les points sur les "i".

Charlie était en Roumanie avec ses, merveilleux, Dragons. Le mois dernier, il était venu à Noël avec une femme. Elle avait une carrure assez forte, travaillant avec lui à la réserve. Cependant, elle avait un sourire et une tendresse adorables, et un décolleté qui aurait rendu Patil et Lavande jalouses si elles avaient été là. Et Ron, qui avait fait une légère fixation dessus sur le coup, l'avait bien regretté…

George travaillait toujours dans son magasin de farces et attrapes. Il ne se remettait pas de la perte de son jumeau… Il avait, véritablement, perdu une partie de son âme… Sa collaboratrice, et récemment compagne, Angelina Johnson, l'aidait énormément à reprendre goût à la vie…

Percy, qui travaillait toujours au ministère de la magie, vivait avec Pénélope. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts mais il subsistait encore dans l'air une petite tension qui, même avec le temps, ne disparaitrait jamais… Certaines trahisons ne sont jamais totalement oubliées.

Ginny, elle, vivait en colocation avec Luna et étudiait dans une sorte de fac mi-moldue mi-sorcière. Bien sûr, les Moldus ne voyaient pas la partie sorcière et ne se doutait pas que, dans leur manche, leurs camarades avaient caché des baguettes. Ni comment ils se déplaçaient si rapidement dans l'enceinte, transplanant de toilettes en toilettes. Neville y était aussi. D'après lui, Gin était en couple avec un ancien Serpentard mais il ne savait pas qui. Il avait malencontreusement laissé échapper cette info lors d'une soirée entre anciens élèves de Poudlard trois semaines auparavant. La pauvre retournait chez ses parents pendant les vacances scolaires et allait se faire questionner et torturer. Enfin, elle savait se défendre, la lionne !

L'horloge de Londres sonna sept heures. Il était un peu en retard mais Molly ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Se décidant finalement pour la douche de Bill, il recouvrit le corps de celui-ci d'un drap et d'une couette. Il fouilla le tas de vêtements à la recherche de sa baguette. Il remonta la piste jusqu'au salon. Là, nu devant la cheminée, il se dit qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher malgré tout, au cas où la matriarche des Weasley passerait la tête par la cheminée… Sous la table basse, il retrouva ses lunettes vielle de trois mois, un verre était brisé. Pour la première fois, il en fut bêtement amusé. Suivi de ses habits, il lança quelques sorts dans la chambre, la remettant en ordre, avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, fin prêts à partir, il prit le temps de s'asseoir près de Bill. Il aurait dû venir discuter avec lui et lui donner des médicaments, mais ça ne s'était absolument pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Bien qu'il ne le regrette aucunement. Et il avait bien envie de recommencer encore, encore et encore.

Si Harry était passé dans l'après-midi, c'était sur demande de Molly qui savait que quelque chose tracassait Bill. Elle voulait savoir quoi et avait pensé qu'Harry saurait peut-être le faire parler… Ou peut-être avait-elle réalisé lors du dernier repas la tension qui subsistait entre lui et Bill… Ou peut-être avait-elle tout compris, bien avant eux, et les avait réunis dans le but qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et qu'ils parlent…

Elle lui avait donné des potions, de la soupe et une couverture tricotée (sa couverture moldue devait être, selon elle, trop légère…). Il avait bien remarqué le bonheur de Bill face à cette attention…

Et d'une visite amicale, ils en étaient arrivés à coucher ensemble. Ça n'avait pas été très long et les préliminaires avaient été un peu brefs. Malgré ça, il pouvait dire que c'était nettement mieux que ses précédentes expériences, peut-être parce qu'il désirait réellement Bill et qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il avait vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour lui…

En comparaison avec ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Cho, cela avait été incroyablement plus intense…

Après son aventure avec elle et avec la mort de Sirius, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale. Il se contentait de ses mains et de son imagination qui, elle, mélangeait femmes et hommes… Mais ça ne le préoccupait pas…Ensuite il avait passé une année à jouer à cache-cache avec Voldemort et ses petits chiens, nullement le temps de conter fleurette.

Contrairement à Bill, il avait déjà eu une expérience avec un homme, quelques mois auparavant. Il avait vu, dans un magasin moldu, une pub pour un bar gay, et il y était allé par curiosité, par envie, par ennui… Il se sentait seul et n'avait que très peu revu Bill.

Il avait un peu bu, pas trop cependant, mais assez pour se retrouver le lendemain matin chez un homme, avec le corps douloureux après une nuit de fête… L'histoire avec cet homme n'avait pas été plus loin, ce dernier ne voulait que s'envoyer en l'air, tout comme Harry… Comme premier rapport avec un homme, il aurait rêvé mieux, mais ça avait, tout de même, été une bonne soirée…

Mais cette première fois n'était en rien comparable à son premier baiser avec un homme… Ce soir _là, _il y a un peu plus d'un an…

OooOooO

Les « Joyeux Noël » avaient retenti depuis plus d'une heure, chacun avait reçu ses cadeaux et offert les siens. Les emballages avaient été enlevés, la guirlande du salon, où était écrit « Joyeux noël 1998 » ne clignotait plus. L'ambiance de la soirée, qui était joyeuse au début, était maintenant aussi chaude qu'une bise d'hiver.

Georges était déjà monté. Il avait essayé de faire ce que Fred aurait voulu : la fête. Mais quand le cœur est blessé au plus profond de sa chair, les plaies sont toujours longues à panser. L'affection y contribue mais seul le temps est capable de soulager les blessures les plus profondes.

Molly était là-haut avec lui. Tentant de le réconforter comme seule une mère sait le faire, du moins devrait savoir le faire…

Arthur, lui, dissimulait sa peine derrière un sourire mais ses yeux dévoilaient la douleur de ce père, perdu… Comme à son habitude, il parlait des technologies moldus, qui n'avaient jamais cessés de le passionner, avec le père de Fleur.

Cette dernière, sa mère, Hermione et Madame Granger discutaient dans la cuisine, tout en rangeant, comme elles le faisaient toujours lors de réunion de ce genre. Touchées, elles aussi, par l'absence de Fred mais différemment des autres membres de la famille.

Percy, lui, venait de repartir avec Pénélope dans leur appartement. Ils fêtaient le lendemain Noël chez la famille de celle-ci.

Ginny, Ron, Charlie et Bill étaient affalés dans le grand canapé. Un peu les uns sur les autres, unis, c'était leur manière de se soutenir, de faire front à la situation, de ne pas la laisser les détruire…

Pour le plus grand plaisir de son parrain, Teddy avait passé toute la soirée entre ses bras protecteurs. Il dormait maintenant paisiblement dans les bras de sa grand-mère, assoupie elle aussi, dans un des fauteuils.

Étouffant, Harry eut besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'enfonça dans le fond du jardin, couvert de sa cape. Comme toujours, l'hiver était frais. Derrière l'arbre, où Bill et lui s'étaient si souvent retrouvés l'été dernier, il s'assit. S'il avait choisi ce coin si éloigné du jardin, c'était pour mieux voir l'étoile jumelle du nom de son parrain. Il se plaisait à croire que Sirius le voyait... Il regrettait dans des moments de solitude comme celui-ci de ne pas avoir gardé la pierre…Mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi…

Il soupira.

« Quelle plainte que celle-ci ! Ce n'est pas un soir à s'isoler et à déprimer ainsi ! » Plaisanta Bill.

S'asseyant près d'Harry, il le questionna :

« Harry ? A quoi penses-tu ?»

« Rien. »

« Rien ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » Fit-il avec un regard de chat attendrissant.

« Je me demandais ce qui n'allait plus avec Fleur ? »

« Hé bien, toi, au moins, tu es direct. Pas comme ma mère ! »

Il tendit sa main pour ébouriffer, comme il aimait tant, les cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier souffla en lui demandant d'arrêter. Il n'aimait pas ce geste fraternel.

« Tu ne dis rien quand c'est ma mère qui te fait ça ! »

Bill savait que ça énervait Harry et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il le faisait. Ce n'était pas le geste fraternel qu'Harry - Bill le devinait - pensait, il agissait ainsi car il aimait le taquiner…  
Il avait espéré qu'Harry vienne ici. Leurs conversations de l'été lui avaient manqué, comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait plus qu'une simple attirance pour Harry en constatant que ce dernier lui manquait… C'était ce sentiment qui avait détruit sa relation avec Fleur, il le savait. Et cette attirance ne s'était pas effacée malgré le temps écoulé depuis leur dernier tête-à-tête.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Harry, il avait plutôt une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait bu qui lui donnait cette envie mais c'est cela qui pourrait lui faire perdre la raison.

« Tu évites la question Bill. Toi, c'est différent. Et puis, ça lui ferait de la peine si je lui disais quelque chose. »

« Ha et moi, si tu m'en fais, ce n'est rien ! »

« Bill ! »

« Ça va, rien de grave »

« J'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un froid entre vous, que Fleur n'était pas pendue à ton bras comme à une… enfin tu vois. »

Il préférait s'arrêter avant de détailler, ou Bill l'aurait charrié sur le fait qu'il les ait autant observés…

« A vrai dire, déjà pendant les dernières vacances, elle rageait quand je passais ici. Mais ne te sens pas coupable, j'avais besoin de nos conversations, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé. Et, c'est difficile à décrire, disons que ça ne va vraiment pas… Je…, je dors dans la chambre d'ami depuis début octobre. » Se confia-il.

« Ho. » Fut tout ce que répondit Harry. (Il n'imaginait pas que ça allait si mal.)

« Mais toi, avec Célia?

« Tu sais ? »

Bill lui sourit amusé.

« Ha oui. La Gazette… » Marmonna Harry.

Bill ne lui dit pas que c'était Gin qui lui avait dit. Il lui écrivait régulièrement depuis l'incident avec le journal de Serpentard...

« Comment ça se passe ? »

« Bah, j'ai rompu la veille des vacances. Et la Gazette ne sait rien car pour l'instant peu de personnes le savent.

J'avais fait une connerie en sortant avec elle, je lui avais plus dit oui parce qu'elle est belle, gentille. Mais sans ressentir quoique soit alors qu'elle s'attachait, ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Et puis c'est une fille, tu vois quoi… »

« Ho oui ! Les filles sont bien compliquées ! »

« Des fois, je me demande, je me suis déjà demandé, si…si ça ne serait pas mieux avec - il hésita - un homme. »

Bill le regarda, un peu abasourdi, amusé et ravi qu'il se confie ainsi. Harry, lui, sentait son esprit aussi un peu abruti par l'alcool, mais était encore lucide. Il avait voulu lui faire cette confession, l'alcool empêchait juste une boule d'angoisse d'être présente.

« Te poserais-tu des questions sur ta sexualité, Harry ? » (1)

« Non. Enfin, peut-être, oui. C'est vrai que depuis que j'ai, en me baladant un soir dans les couloirs, surpris deux hommes à la fameuse tour d'astronomie… »

Bill le coupa pour lui demander de qui il s'agissait.

« Deux garçons de quatrième année, je ne les connais pas. Tu n'imagines pas comment c'était à la fois gênant et …»

« Ho si ! » Bill, les yeux brillant, l'envie de rire au bout des lèvres, imaginait très bien la réaction qu'avait dû avoir Harry.

« J'imagine que tu as ouvert grand la bouche, que tu es resté là les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils te voient ou alors tu es resté là jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau se reconnecte ? Je pencherai pour la première. Alors ?»

Il rit de la moue d'Harry.

« Pour la deuxième réaction, j'avais ma cape. Et c'est bon, arrête de te moquer de moi ! J'étais surpris.»

« Désolé ! Vas-y continue » S'excusa Bill en se calmant.

« J'ai envisagé l'homosexualité sous un autre angle. Que…que c'était quelque chose de pas si anormal que ça, voire même pas du tout, comme je l'ai souvent entendu… ça avait l'air, vraiment, très… agréable…»

« Et as-tu déjà désiré un homme ? »

Il n'avait plus envie de le taquiner. Il espérait qu'Harry lui avoue être attiré par lui. Dans ce cas, il aurait peut-être une chance, une fois séparé de Fleur. Leur pause était plus qu'une pause. Après ces vacances de Noel, qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu gâcher avec un divorce, ils se sépareraient. Il avait fini par dire à Fleur ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry, ne pouvant lui mentir…

Harry se détourna, la conversation prenait une tournure qui le mettait mal à l'aise…

« Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte si c'est le cas. Écoute-moi, il n'y a rien, absolument rien d'anormal à aimer les filles, les garçons ou les deux. »

« Mais je le saurais depuis toujours si c'était le cas, si j'étais attiré par les hommes, je ne m'en rendrai pas compte à mon âge ! »

« Non, ça ne se passe pas toujours ainsi Harry. Parfois, on découvre qu'on aime certaines choses uniquement lorsque l'on a réellement conscience de leur existence… En se posant des questions, en s'y intéressant… Comme, heu…comme avec un fruit. Il y a des fruits que tu connais mais auxquels tu n'as jamais fait attention, même si tu sais qu'ils existent. Et bien, imagine que tu retrouves d'un coup, régulièrement, un même fruit sur ta table. D'abord, tu l'observeras, tu verras des personnes en manger et tu seras alors curieux d'y goûter. C'est en essayant que l'on sait si l'on aime quelque chose ou pas… »

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Comparé le fait qu'il ait pris conscience d'éprouver quelque chose à la vue de deux hommes à des fruits, il n'y avait que Bill pour faire ça... Enfin, un Bill un peu ivre.  
Avant même qu'il ne voit les ébats amoureux de ces deux personnes, il se posait des questions car il avait ressenti un petit quelque chose pour Bill et avait déjà trouvé certains hommes attirants…

« Laisse-moi te prouver ma théorie ! »

Il courut jusqu'à la limite de transplanage, disparut puis revint cinq longues minutes plus tard.

« Alors, cette chose, j'en avais ramené d'Égypte, lors des vacances précédent ta cinquième année, quand je suis définitivement revenu ici. Tu n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention. Regarde sa forme et sa couleur, touche-le, sens sa douceur. »

Emmêlant ses doits au siens, il lui fit découvrir ce fruit.

« Là, quand je te le présente, ça éveille ta curiosité. Tu vois, tu as envie d'y gouter n'est pas ? – Harry acquiesça. - Alors qu'à Londres, tu avais écouté Ron qui disait que c'était mauvais, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas gouté. Maintenant, tu le vois déjà différemment. Ferme les yeux ! »

Harry s'exécuta tandis que Bill en coupait un morceau.

Il sentit une odeur forte et agréable qu'il ne saurait décrire. Il se rappelait l'avoir déjà senti cet été là.

« Allez ouvre la bouche ! Et ne rouvre pas les yeux avant que je te le dise !»

Les doigts collants de Bill pénétrèrent sa bouche, y déposèrent un morceau puis ils sortirent doucement, frôlant ses lèvres, déposant un peu de jus dessus. Passant sa langue dessus, il ne se rendit pas compte de la sensualité de ce geste dans un instant comme celui-ci. Il découvrit son aspect, sa saveur, son goût. Et c'était un pur délice… Il avait eu tort de ne pas gouter par lui même, surtout qu'il en avait eu envie à l'époque…

Il le dégusta lentement, le suçant doucement puis, comme le lui conseilla Bill, il le croqua. Sa chair était savoureuse et il sentit tout le piquant de sa sève lui embaumer les papilles.

Il pouvait sentir le visage de Bill proche du sien. Lorsqu'il voulut rouvrir les yeux, Bill lui demanda de ne pas le faire. Confiant, il ne le fit pas. En sentant des doigts faire pression sur sa bouche, il la rouvrit. Il s'attendait à un autre morceau de fruit. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque ce fut quelque chose de plus gros, de plus long, de plus doux, de plus exaltant…

Ce fruit était le plus délicieux qu'il eut jamais gouté… Sa texture roulait contre sa langue. Sa liqueur se mêlait à la sienne, se mêlait au gout suave du fruit précédent. C'était si délicieux, qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir.

Bill lui démontrait qu'il n'y avait qu'en essayant que l'on pouvait savoir si l'on aimait une chose ou non. Et qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que deux garçons s'embrassent… C'était mal car Bill et Fleur étaient techniquement toujours un couple... Mais, au moins, ils étaient maintenant tous deux fixés sur ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre.

C'était plus qu'une démonstration, une envie, un désir. Sinon, ils ne se seraient pas tant rapprochés, leurs mains ne se seraient pas accrochées ainsi au corps de l'autre. Ce baiser aurait cessé. En fait, il n'aurait même pas commencé…

Quand Bill se recula, ils réalisèrent pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Leurs corps se chargeaient de leur démontrer à quel point ils avaient aimé…

Bien qu'ils n'aurait pas du, aucun n'avait envie de résister à la tentation… Harry s'avança, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis sur sa mâchoire. Bill saisit sa nuque et sourit quand il sentit les frissons sur la peau de son cou.

Harry gémit très légèrement, pour exciter Bill, avant de saisir ses lèvres… Il y mettait toute sa passion, le dévorant… Il n'avait jamais mis autant d'ardeur dans un baiser et Bill n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry puisse l'embrasser aussi fougueusement, il était agréablement surpris…

Avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, Fleur appela le nom de Bill pour qu'il rentre, les faisant se séparer. Les sortants de la bulle où ils s'étaient découverts.

Bill embrassa alors chastement les lèvres d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant si cela se reproduirait … N'osant s'avouer qu'ils le désiraient pourtant.

Harry, assez euphorique, avait jeté, avant de rentrer à son tour, un œil à l'étoile de Sirius et il lui avait murmuré un « Bon ça va, tu peux parler ! ». Il était rentré. Bill, en partant, l'avait salué en posant sa bouche sur sa joue, et ce d'une manière délicate…

Dans les mois qui avaient suivi, ils mangèrent tous deux, souvent, de ce fruit, innocent pour les autres, en se rappelant ce baiser…

OooOooO

L'horloge sonna sept-heure trente, il fallait vraiment qu'il y aille… Il n'avait qu'une envie : se mettre nu, se glisser contre Bill et l'étreindre ! Le temps, qui passait aussi vite dans ce genre de moment, l'agaçait prodigieusement ! Il lui paraissait étrange que quelques heures auparavant, il était au pas de la porte, pitoyable, célibataire, angoissé…

Il avait eu si peur de venir… Après le travail, il était passé chez lui chercher ce qu'il devait donner à Bill puis il s'était changé aussi, juste pour se sentir bien. Aucunement pour lui plaire… Enfin peut être un peu ! Disons que, sous la torture, il avouerait que son coté calculateur avait envisagé, désespérément espéré, qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose, que la tension entre eux s'apaise…

Il avait transplané dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble car, n'ayant jamais osé aller chez Bill, il n'avait pas voulu arriver par la cheminée.

Devant la porte, il n'avait pas hésité à frapper car il savait que Bill surveillait, grâce à un sort, les allés et venues près de son appartement. Si un sort dangereux était lancé ou si quelqu'un transplanait, il le savait. Il avait peut-être tué Tom, beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient beau avoir été arrêtés, il restait encore d'éternels fou furieux, psychopathes… Il fallait faire attention, rester sur ses gardes… Il aurait eu l'air fin, si Bill l'avait surpris en train de se dandiner anxieusement sur le pas de sa porte.

Vêtu d'un gros pull et d'un pantalon de laine, Bill lui avait ouvert après deux sonneries. Il avait été tant surpris de le voir qu'Harry crut le déranger. Il avait alors, gauchement, tendu les affaires que Madame Weasley lui avait confiées. Il avait baragouiné une phrase contenant les mots « ta mère » et « désolé ». Du moins, c'est tout ce que Bill avait compris. Ce dernier, en souriant, lui avait dit :

« Hé bien rentre Harry ! »

« Non ! » avait tenté de protester Harry.

Mais il n'avait pas pu dire plus. Un bruit venu de chez la voisine avait fait froncer les sourcils de Bill, qui l'avait alors violemment fait rentrer chez lui.

« Tu as peur qu'on te voit en ma compagnie peut être ? » Lui avait alors sarcastiquement envoyé Harry.

Une claque sur ses fesses avait suivi, accompagné d'un regard amusé puis d'un clin d'œil. Harry, lui, aurait voulu avaler sa, très stupide, langue.

« Va dans le fauteuil au lieu de dire des niffleuries. Ma voisine est une vraie cinglée ! Elle fait même courir le bruit que je suis gay pour éviter que mes voisines me draguent. » Lui avait révélé Bill.

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… » Avait laissé ''échapper'' Harry…

Tandis qu'il était parti prestement dans le salon, situé sur la droite, où il s'était installé sur le bord du canapé, Bill, dans la cuisine, continuait ce qu'il avait commencé avant l'intrusion du brun. Il était revenu devancer d'un plateau flottant en l'air contenant un chocolat et un flacon renfermant une substance pâteuse pour Bill. Une des potions de guérison spéciale Madame Weasley, Harry en avait déjà pris et il savait le goût délicieux qu'elle avait malgré son apparence. Et un thé pour lui, comme il l'aimait…

« Tu peux enlever ton manteau, je ne vais pas te croquer … » L'avait asticoté Bill.

Il plaisantait souvent sur sa nature. Il n'était pas devenu loup-garou mais en avait quelques caractéristiques, outre la viande crue, ses sens étaient plus développés, il était aussi plus sensible. Et Harry savait qu'à la pleine lune, il avait grand…_appétit_… Mais elle n'avait lieu que la semaine d'après, le dimanche 31, il avait vérifié…

Il s'était dévêtu et, pour éviter une autre réflexion et parce qu'il en avait également envie, il s'était assis plus confortablement et plus près de Bill. Qui avait ensuite murmuré : « Quoique, tu es assez à mon goût, Harry ! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer dans son jeu, il se posait des questions sur la potion de Molly… Non, s'était-il dit, elle n'aurait rien fait. Elle ne savait rien, du moins, il l'espérait…

Bill, voyant le regard suspicieux d'Harry sur la potion, éclata de rire.

Vexé, Harry ne dit rien. Tandis que Bill lui expliquait simplement qu'il en avait juste assez de cette situation.

Et Harry choisit de changer de sujet, tout simplement.

« Ta mère, et je suis d'accord, pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a envoyé ! Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Mais ça va… »

Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus et Harry n'était pas de ceux qui forcent les autres à parler. Et il avait demandé ceci parce qu'il l'avait promis et qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire… Quand il était question de terrasser quelques fanatiques, il était doué, mais coté sentiment, il était pitoyable !

Et puis, il _savait_ qu'il était la cause de ce mal être…

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Vraiment ! » Lui avait révélé Bill.

« Et, je suis content d'être là Bill. » Avait chuchoté Harry.

« Harry, je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a entre nous…» Avait-il soupiré.

Harry ne comprenait pas, il n'y avait rien… Ou... Au regard bleu qui lui faisait face, il comprit que c'était ça le problème… Bill avait, apparemment, envie de débloquer la situation…

« Moi, non plus. » Avait fini par répondre Harry.

Silence pesant et regards qui se fuient…Les seuls bruits qui suivirent furent ceux qu'ils firent en buvant leurs tasses.

Il chercha un sujet à évoquer… Sa blessure !

C'était Hermione qui lui avait conseillé d'évoquer ce sujet, montrant ainsi que ça l'inquiétait…

En plus de travailler pour Gringotts, Bill continuait de travailler pour l'Ordre. Celui-ci était toujours actif et Harry, qui y participait aussi, avait rouvert sa maison comme lieu de rendez-vous. Chacun avait un rôle bien défini, certains, par exemple, avait pour but de traquer les anciens partisans de Voldemort. Bill, lui, prétextant des histoires de comptes en banque, se rendait chez les particuliers suspects aux yeux de l'ordre. Grâce à un discret petit appareil, il pouvait détecter si de la magie noire avait été pratiquée.

Deux semaines auparavant, le sorcier chez qui Bill était en visite n'avait pas voulu le faire renter. Bill avait essayé d'user de ses talents d'orateur. L'autre s'était impatienté puis avait utilisé sa baguette. Ce qu'il ne pouvait deviner c'était qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix était toujours secrètement présent sous une cape. Il avait sauvé Bill in extremis. Seul un sort brûlant lui avait sérieusement endommagé la main au lieu du cœur. Il avait passé la semaine dernière à l'hôpital puis était reparti se soigner chez lui, ayant une sainte horreur de ces chambres et de ces médecins. De plus, ce traitement l'empêchait de dormir et lui donnait une fièvre atroce. Sa mère savait que s'il avait de la fièvre, il attendrait simplement que ça passe. C'est pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé ces potions.

« Comment va ta main maintenant ? » Le questionna alors Harry.

« Parfaitement bien. »

Bill s'était collé plus près encore contre lui et avait tendu sa main. Harry l'avait prise, observée et s'était délecté de la sentir si forte entre ses doigts. Il avait voulu la relâcher mais Bill s'était amusé, comme un enfant, à comparer la taille de leurs mains.

« Ce sont de parfaites petites mains d'attrapeur… »

Au regard menaçant d'Harry, il ajouta :

« Mais je ne te juge pas, je comprends même que tu n'aies pas envie de devenir professionnel. »

« Tu es bien l'un des rares qui me comprennent ! » Se déplora Harry. (Il retient un sourire, il était ravi d'être compris par Bill...) « Ron m'a rabâché les oreilles jusqu'à ce que Mione intervienne. Et beaucoup sont comme lui. Les matchs que l'on fait régulièrement entre nous me suffisent. » Avait-il soupiré.

« J'imagine que la gloire et l'argent ne t'intéressent pas, que tu aimes plus t'occuper de Teddy que de partir en voyage. Mais tu pourrais avoir tant de femmes.» L'avait taquiné Bill.

« Elles ne m'intéressent pas … » Avait-il rétorqué.

« Et qui t'intéresse alors, Harry ? » L'avait, adroitement, questionné Bill tout en prononçant son prénom avec une certaine sensualité…

Harry s'était contenté de le regarder, offrant à travers ses yeux, la réponse. Ainsi, Bill était libre de réagir comme il le voulait… Soit en feignant de ne pas comprendre, soit en lui disant qu'il le désirait aussi.

Et il avait réagi, vivement. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions, il avait agi. C'était un moment qu'il avait trop attendu pour douter. Il avait espéré cet instant à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés depuis son divorce… Le moment où il pourrait enfin s'embrasser à nouveau…

Bill s'était penché sur lui. Le dominant, il avait attrapé et cueilli fiévreusement sa bouche. Il s'était collé tout contre lui et enfin, Harry put redécouvrir les lèvres charnues de cet homme tant désiré. Bill l'avait chevauché, l'écrasant, et avait dévoré sa gorge, sa nuque, puis ses épaules, son torse lorsque celui-ci fut nu.

Quand Harry lui avait murmuré : « J'ai envie, là, maintenant et tout de suite. », il s'était prestement relevé, entrainant Harry, pour qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre.

« C'est plus sûr et mieux. » Avait-il chuchoté. Et Harry l'avait suivi sans hésiter. Tout en s'embrassant contre les murs du couloir et en se déshabillant fébrilement, ils avaient presque couru dans la chambre.

De savantes caresses, des baisers humides et langoureux chauffèrent leurs sangs et attisèrent leurs désirs. Quand ils furent nus, le lit les accueillit. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'intimité de l'autre et contemplèrent l'harmonie de leurs corps unis avant d'entreprendre un morceau classique, un slow, une valse et enfin un rock endiablé...

Mis à part eux, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Leurs soucis, leurs désespoirs, leurs solitudes n'existaient plus pour le moment. Seule comptait cette envie de l'autre, de se donner, de ressentir et de faire éprouver à l'autre du plaisir, de livrer cette pudique tendresse qu'ils cachaient.

Tous deux se désiraient, tous deux avaient désespérément attendu ce corps à corps. Ils l'avaient envisagé, rêvé, fantasmé, désiré, appréhendé. Ils y avaient cru puis ils avaient appris à ne plus l'espérer. Mais, au fond d'eux, un espoir avait survécu, et jamais l'envie ne s'était éteinte…

Non, vraiment, Harry ne regrettait pas d'être venu ! Il ne regrettait pas la manière dont cela s'était passé… Il caressa longuement le visage de Bill.

Soudain, un appel retentit au salon : Molly ! Heureusement qu'il avait expédié les habits de Bill dans la chambre ! Il se dépêcha de se rendre à la cheminée où la tête de Molly, souriante, demandait si tout allait bien.

Harry lui mentit, en partie, en lui expliquant que Bill dormait et qu'il était en retard car ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Il se rendit alors au Terrier. Il salua chaleureusement ceux qui, depuis de nombreuses années, veillaient sur lui.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Molly souriait autant, pourquoi Arthur avait l'air gêné et heureux. Et pourquoi George, présent par un heureux hasard, rigolait autant. Mais le voir ainsi était un vrai bonheur !

Ce fut une petite fille qui lui donna la réponse en lui demandant s'il était malade car il avait une grosse tache rouge dans le cou.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une allergie » La rassura Harry.

« Mais Georges dit que tu as la –elle essaya de se rappeler l'expression exacte- Billi …? Billité… ? Bill-aigu? Billtégaigu? Billitaigu ? Enfin, il dit quelque chose comme ça !» Avait-elle insisté en criant du haut de ses quatre ans tandis que George pleurait de rire. (2)

Il fut rapide comme jamais pour rentrer chez lui. Si rapide qu'il en oublia même, pour la première fois, son filleul…

Il revint avec un désolé attendrissant aux yeux de Molly qui ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, avant de se tamponner les yeux. Arthur le sauva en lui tendant Teddy et ses affaires. Il rentra chez lui en ne cessant de se demander si tout ça - Molly, l'incitation d'Hermione à ce qu'il lui parle de sa blessure - était un quelconque plan de Bill ? Une question qu'il ressassa jusqu'a ce qu'il pose la question à Bill, bien des mois plus tard.

Pas de doute, durant les prochaines semaines, les conversations tourneront autour de cet oubli, cette question "d'allergie". Dans l'entourage, l'information se rependrait aussi vite qu'une trainée de poudre…

Pas de doute, Bill serait mécontent à son réveil de voir l'appartement déserté. Mais il sera, aussi, stupidement heureux de voir sur le miroir de la salle de bain un court mot, magiquement conservé, écrit dans la buée : « Ça n'a pas toujours été toi. Mais ça l'est... Peu m'importent les épreuves, je veux que l'on continue. Tu peux toujours essayer de me filer entre les doigts, mais n'oublie pas quel attrapeur je suis." Mais fuir, il n'en avait aucune envie…

**'Fin'!**

* * *

1) Phrase inspiré d'une phrase de...quelqu'un donc pas vraiment de moi!

2) Mélange entre mes idées et celles de Lirius.

Hum... Bon voilà un mini mini mini "bonus" :

Allongés dans le hamac de leur jardin, Bill et Harry savouraient la fraîcheur et le silence de cette nuit. Ils habitaient maintenant depuis un mois en Égypte.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient célébré un mariage, celui de Ron et Hermione. Leur maison avait été investie depuis des semaines par toute la famille. A cinq heures, le mariage s'était fini et après avoir bordé Teddy dans son lit, Harry avait rejoint Bill dans le hamac.

Ils avaient décidé, plusieurs mois après leur aventure, de s'installer ensemble. Ils avaient eu envie d'essayer. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Évidemment, il y avait de petites disputes, mais sans importance et qui ne jetaient aucune ombre sur leur bonheur. Il y avait leur travail en Angleterre, les missions de l'Ordre, mais ils pouvaient difficilement se plaindre.

« Harry, ferme les yeux ! » Chuchota doucement Bill.

Harry s'exécuta, s'attendant à plein de choses mais ne comprit ce que Bill avait en tête que lorsqu'il sentit une odeur particulière… Il ouvrit instantanément la bouche, sous le rire de son aîné. Le fruit lui offrit sa saveur délicate et parfuma agréablement sa bouche, qui attira un autre fruit suave et très gourmand…

* * *

Lwella, en espérant que ça t'ai plu...!

Ainsi qu'à vous autres lecteurs.

Bizoous tous le monde!

Moon

Ps : S'il restait des fautes, ce serait entièrement ma faute, ayant changer deux trois infimes petites choses en mettant ce chapitre ici...

Je ne l'ai pas précisé mais Bill (qui avait sa baguette dans sa chambre), s'est protégé et a protégé Harry, grâce à un sort, des maladies sexuellement transmissibles...

Noubliez jamais : Sortez couverts! ;)


End file.
